


Yet To Be Named

by TheL3mon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Presumed Dead, though not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheL3mon/pseuds/TheL3mon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Red Robin, it's me, Batm-" Bruce started.<br/>"I know who you are! You think so little of me. As if I would let him take my sanity?!" Tim shouted<br/>"Red -"<br/>"Don't you dare call me that! Not anymore. You left me with the Joker for 3 fucking weeks! You don't deserve it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where?

**Author's Note:**

> Advice and critic is much appreciated. Just keep telling me if I'm getting slow on the updates :) Enjoy! Setting is unclear and left to your imagination! My Tumblr is also called TheL3mon. It shouldn't be to hard to find :)

"How long has he been in there?" Miguel asked.  
"Couple days now..." Cassie answered, "I know he has everything but... I'm starting to get worried"

\--A few more days--

The Titans were calling in the 'Big Guns'. Red Robin had not exited his room in several days. Batman had ordered Batgirl to check, to see if it was as bad as the Titans let on, but Batgirl's attempts to open the door just resulted in a heavier lock down. She unwillingly decided to get the rest of the family down to the Titan's base. 

When they got there Batman got the sinking feeling in his stomach, knowing something was amiss. He sent Robin and Batgirl back to questioning the Titans, while he, Nightwing and Red Hood went to the door. It was the Red Hood that deciphered the security system. "Jason Todd - Former: Robin - Current: Red Hood - Status: Alive"

-Security System Override-All Doors Unlocked- the computer chanted.

"How did you know what you had to say for the status bit?" Nightwing asked.  
"I dunno. I just did..." Red Hood replied.

The doors shifted and opened revealing two layers of metal -one lead, clever- untouched and unscratched. The room was another matter. Bullet holes plagued the wall and headboard of the bed. The sheets of the bed ripped and flung across the floor. A syringe with a scary looking needle just lay there. The window flung open. A CD player was placed on the bed, to ensure whoever entered the room saw it as soon as they looked in. A yellow sticky note, reading 'Press Play ;)' was stuck on top.

Nightwing pressed play.

"Hello, my darling Batsie, just borrowing one of your ex-robins. I would have raised my own but you always have a few lying around with broken wings -" Joker taunted.  
"Batman, I'm at the -"Tim shouted but stopped as a crack of metal on flesh echoed over the player.  
"Shut up you. No one likes the party pooper."

 

There was grunt ten a metallic 'clank' of a switch and then a scream pierced the room.

"Tim!" Nightwing called frantically.

The tape went dead.

"So, what now?" Red Hood asked, "Joker has yet again gotten past our security, kidnapped Tim and is already torturing him with God knows what, God knows where!"

Batman quivered with anger. "Now we look for Tim..."


	2. That's Where

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know I won't be updating everyday, I hope you can understand that. Read on! :D Some of the dialogue is inspired by the Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker but it won't follow that story.

Batman landed on the roof opposite the theatre.

"Everyone seeing what I'm seeing?" He asked, in his gruff tone, into the comm. link. With everyone's affirmative, he silently entered through a broken window.

 

Batman crept along the abandoned corridors, with their tattered wallpaper curling with age. He tensed as a door ahead whined as it was knocked ajar from inside. Pulling the door, batarangs in hand, he came into a pristine white room, with chrome benches that were marred by crusted blood. In the centre of the room stood a table with body straps attached.

There was silence on the other end of the comm.

 

" _HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH_ " the manic laughter erupted in the room." _'Bout time you got here. 3 weeks is a long time to leave one of your 'family' with Uncle Joe!_ "

"Your not going to get away with this Joker." Batman shouted.

" _And yet I always do! HA! You're no fun anymore Batsie._ "

 

A light came on showing crusted blood stains running along the floor. Claw marks gouged the floor. Swallowing, Batman followed the stains into the theatre's picture house. The screen lit up.

 

-5-

-4-

-3-

-2-

-1-

 

"No, no, no, no"s sounded on the other end of the comm.

" _You would have been proud to see how strong he_ was."

The screen showed Red Robin struggling at the work table that had been in the previous room.

_"He didn't even whimper... And you know I have some pretty ruthless techniques"_

The 'movie' played on to show Red Robin being electrocuted.

_"He didn't even share any secrets... That was a disappointment..."_

 

Batman seethed, seemingly frozen with anger. He was tracking the whereabouts of the voice though.

 

_"Didn't stop me from torturing him though. HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"_

Knives, crowbars, pokers and serums played across the screen.

Then, the screen went black.

_"Don't worry Bats there's at least another 2 weeks of play time!"_

 

The groan of the door opening opposite him, knocked Batman out of is reverie enough to hear the gasps, broken-sobs and cockling on the other end of the comm.

A moan from the open door had Batman running through it. He was on the theatre stage where a pool of blood had spread out and had started crusting.

 

He looked up.

 

He actually regretted it. There was Red Robin hanging lifelessly upside down, slightly swinging.

Batman choked. The comm. link dead

 

_"Isn't he wonderful! Don't worry Bats he isn't dead, at least not yet! HAHAHA!"_

"I'm going to kill you"

_"Awww, that's cute, but debatable. Wakey, wakey broken bird! Look who's here to see you!"_


	3. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Red Robin, it's me, Batm-" Bruce started.  
> "I know who you are! You think so little of me. As if I would let him take my sanity?!" Tim shouted  
> "Red -"  
> "Don't you dare call me that! Not anymore. You left me with the Joker for 3 fucking weeks! You don't deserve it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile...

Tim's eyes shot open, scanning the room, then locking onto Batman. In the blink of an eye Batman spared, the broken figure had cut himself down and was kneeling a couple paces in front of him.

When Tim looked up, Bruce was taken aback by the venom and anger that raged behind his eyes.

"Red Robin, it's me, Batm-" Bruce started.  
"I know who you are! You think so little of me. As if I would let him take my sanity?!" Tim shouted  
"Red -"  
"Don't you dare call me that! Not anymore. You left me with the Joker for 3 fucking weeks! You don't deserve it."

" _HAHAHA! Isn't he impressive!"_ came Joker's voice.

"Shut it Joker, I'm coming for you, there's just something in my way." Red Robin started circling Batman.

-How is he still standing?- came a voice, Jason's, over the comm. Bruce was mesmerized by Tim's aggressive hostility

Tim threw the first punch. Bruce blocked but Tim swept his legs out from under him.

" _I forgot to tell you Batsie, some things went wrong during those 3 weeks and well... I had to wake him up somehow! HEEHEE!"_

_=_ He can't mean... Can he? _=_

Questions swarmed Batman's head, distracting him

-Batman does it not startle you that I've never seen Tim like this- Nightwing's voice urged.

Batman grunted.

Red Robin tripped Bruce and hit his chin with a roundhouse kick.

-N's right B, you gotta start defending yourself properly- Red Hood's voice echoed through.

"I though you cared about me, but it's clear I was always the expendable one do you not think?" Tim stated, throwing another hard punch that caught Bruce on the chin again.

With Batman momentarily dazed, Red Robin seized the distraction to go hunt the Joker.

 

"B-Man, you okay?" as Nightwing joined Bruce along with Red Hood. Bruce grunted an affirmation.

"I'm going after Red." Red Hood announced.

"What are you going to do if he can get one over B?" Nightwing said, turning to Bruce, "No offence..."

"He's not the only one who has felt betrayn by Batman..."

Understanding, Nightwing nodded. As Jason turned to leave, Batman warned, "He's stronger and if I think what Joker said was true, he hasn't just got anger keeping him up."

"I'll keep that in mind..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fighting scenes are terrible aren't they? XD


	4. No, God please, no...

Red Robin opened a door to see Joker working frantically on a lock.

"Going so soon? I told you I was coming for you. Why would you want to leave?" Tim taunted, revealing a knife that looked suspiciously like on of the ones off of the clip from before.

Just as Tim started forward, Jason jumped in front of him.

"What are you doing Red Robin hissed.

"Stopping you from murdering someone, and believe me that saves you from a whole lot of guilt" Red Hood replied. 

"He's already killed you, now we can both have revenge." Tim tempted.

"No, that isn't the way we do things. And you know that. You keep higher standards than B sometimes and that's actually quite scary."

Tim allowed a small smile.

Next thing Jason knew he was being pushed out of the way with "Move!" screamed in his ear, or it would have been apart from the mask.

Joker thrust a knife to where Red Hood's back should have been, but Tim took it to the stomach. Joker twisted it and pulled it out.

"NO!" Jason screamed as Tim crumpled to the floor.

"Hee Hee" Joker laughed as he skipped through the the door and into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these past parts have been a bit short. They're smaller links to the coming of the rest of the story. (Oooooo) :P


	5. Relapse

Jason watched Joker skip through the door. Stunned? Shocked? Disgusted? All of those things? 

He turned around catching Tim as he slumped to the floor. "No, no, you ain't gonna go like this..."

Tim turned his head towards Jason. He smiled showing pink teeth. He the turned and pointed to the wall. 

"There ain't nothing there -" 

Tim hit him. A sequence - short, long, long,  short - hidden passageway. Jason lowered Tim to the floor gently and searched for a fault on the wall. He nearly missed it but Tim made a noise to say he had passed it. Pushing the button, he found multiple jars, labelled 'MAGIC REVIVAL JUICE', and syringes.

"Tim I cant use these on you, what if -"

Tim interrupted him with a groan.

"Damn you, Baby Bird..." Jason grumbled. He grabbed a jar and a syringe. He prepared the syringe. Tim was losing consciousness. Jason closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. Sliding the needle in, Jason watched as the green liquid dispersed under the skin.

Tim gave a relaxing breath and seemed to fall asleep. The blood seemed to be slowing down but it didn't stop. That's probably what Tim wanted, just for the bleeding to slow and the pain to be numbed.

Picking Tim up bridal - style, Jason took Tim back to where Bruce and Dick were waiting.

"What the hell happened?" Nightwing rushed over.

"He saved me but took the knife instead." 

Damn kid did save my life...

"Get him into the 'mobile and contact A" Nightwing informed Batman. He nodded.

Dick and Jason kept Tim as still as possible as Bruce drove. Tim still groaned. 

"How the hell is he still conscious?"

"I really don't know"

"What happened to Joker?"

"He got away"

"Thats a tiny bit obvi-"

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW I WAS KEEPING OUR BROTHER CONSCIOUS SO HE DIDN'T DIE ON ME!"

Silence then...

"Sorry..."

"Yeah well..."

More silence...

"You really do care for him don't you?"

"..."

"You do don't you? I have no objection to that."

"You don't know jack-shit Golden Boy."

"Ha. Denial is the clincher"

"Yes Goldie, yes I do care for him. He's been through way to much. More than me. And that could have been prevented... I admire his strength. Physically and mentally. How does he do it? He just keeps going. No matter what... You need to get that Demon under control... Do you even hear the things he says to Tim? Did you hear the things he said when we were trying to look for Tim?"

Dick looked away.

"Is it really that bad?"

Jason gave a low chuckle.

"He probably thinks you don't care. I can tell you now some of Gotham's grey area think that. And I bet Joker heard their opinions. Just more amunition, I guess..."

"But he knows they're all lies?"

"I dunno Goldie, I really do not know..."


	6. Really?

Alfred walked out of the med bay. He peeled the gloves off of his hands.

Jason and Dick looked up from the seats. "Is he ok?" They asked in unison.

Alfred raised an eye brow. "Yes, he's fine young masters. Now upstairs so you can eat."

"I can't just leave Tim down here alone." Jason protested.

Oooo. That was brave, Dick thought.

Alfred sniffed. "Very well Master Jason. I shall bring your meal down here."

Alfred ascended the stone stairs.

Dick watched after him. He turned back to Jason. "You know he's going to be alright. He's got -"

"I don't care what he's got. I'm staying down here in case he wakes up... I owe him that much." Jason hung his head.

Dick raised his hands in a surrendering gesture and span around, heading upstairs and leaving Jason with Tim.

Jason watched Dick go through his bangs, then turned around and headed into the med bay.

Tim lay on top of the covers. The gauze and bandage wrapped around his middle almost seemed to glow under the hospital-like lights. His already pale skin looked paler.

Jason walked around the bed quietly for fear of waking up the occupant. He dropped into the chair opposite with a huff. He let his head fall back, closing his eyes and rubbing callous hands over them. He was a little tired, they all were. But Jason believed he deserved the rest the most. Afterall he was the one who discovered that Tim was missing but hadn't been kidnapped by Ra's. He scoured the underbelly of Gotham for Tim. Jason sat back up and hunched forward.

"This is all my fault. I should have went with you on that mission."

\--

Geez, Jason calm down I'm only doing surveillance.

Yeah but...

\--

He never did have an argument. Well, apart from the fact he just wanted to be with Tim. But he didn't say that.

Tim had laughed at Jason's lack of answer, giving him one of those rare smiles.

I'll be fine, he had said.

Look who's talking now...

Jason leaned back again frustrated at himself. 

"You really are an idiot. For someone who's supposed to be smart, you make some stupid decisions. "

"'S'cuse me? My decisions are always well calculated."

"Mmhmmm. So explain to me-" Jason's eyes shot open.- When did he close them? He must be tired.- 

Jason looked at Tim. Steely blue eyes looked back. There was a spark there.

"Hi, Jason"

Jason couldn't- didn't know what to say. 

"Close your mouth, you're going to catch flies"

Jason closed his mouth with a click. Yes, it had fallen open.

Tim rolled his eyes and closed them again. Of course silent sass. 

"I don't even know- "

Tim opened one eye and gave a small smile. Jason grinned back.

"You don't know how much I want to- I don't know if I should walk out, go to sleep and come back or if I should just kiss you and then crush you in a hug."

Tim chuckled, "The latter but without the hug. The hug can wait." Tim gestured to the bandage.

Jason got up and leaned down to leave a chaste kiss on Tims lips. It lasted for what seemed like millennia but was only a few seconds. Jason was about to pull away but Tim licked his bottom lip. Jason growled and nipped Tim's lip. Tim started laughing and pushed Jason away.

"What?"

"Your going to have to wait we have company."

But Jason hadn't heard- wait he heard the door open at the top of the stairs. He turned around and mouthed - How? - at Tim. Tim smiled and shrugged.

"Jason,  I need to talk to Tim. Alone, please." Bruce's voice stated firmly. Jason huffed and turned around to walk out, but not before he gave Tim a wink over his shoulder. Tim smirked. 

Bruce closed the door behind him and Jason was left in the cave. 

Nope, scratch that. Demon child was here.


	7. Chapter 7

"tt"

You sigh. Heavily. "What do you want Bat Brat?"

"I live in this house as well, Todd."

"Something tells me your not down here just for that."

Damian -tt- again and walks off.

You huff. That got the brat away. You look back towards the Med bay, the door closed. You consider going up to the door to eavesdrop. You dismiss the idea in turn for trying to make out the muffled voices from over here.

\---

Its been 10 minutes and so far your eavesdropping has been unsuccessful. You've gotten bored so decide to go over to your bike to 'work' on it as a distraction. Your just about to pick up a wrench when the voices in the Med bay get decidedly louder. You look over your shoulder. It's Tim's voice that has gotten louder.

".....don't........I dare......."

A muffled answer.

You startle almost dropping your tool. Tim's screaming now.

"How dare you! Do you have any idea what I've been through in the past month?!"

"......"

"No? Exactly! Of course you didn't! I was always the expendable one! The Replacement!" That made you wince. "I bet it took you at least a week to figure out I was missing and I bet that's only because I hadn't been doing YOUR W.E work."

That's.... Actually why they had agreed to go over to the Titans. Bruce had commented on it....... God, that was messed up. You realise that the whole family depended on Tim and no one even noticed. No one *ever* said 'thank you'. And we all just expected it.

"You know what? I don't even care! I quit! I know when I'm not wanted. Not needed."

You had been walking closer but stopped as soon as the Med bay door slammed open. Tim's stormy blue eyes, that maybe looked a little too wet, pierced into you. You take a step forward. He takes a step away.

"Don't Jason." Is the only thing that's said before Tim walks away.

You stare after him, even when the grandfather clock is closed. You look at Bruce, your anger spiking but it looses some of its heat when you see him. Bruce looks defeated. A little part of your brains scoffs and says he should be. You go to sit next to him. He has his head in his hands. He sighs.

"He's completely right as well. But I've been busy with Batman Inc. -"

"That's not really an excuse, Bruce. You always put your work before your children, Tim especially."

Bruce looks at you in disbelief. You put your hand up.

"Dick. He's your golden boy. The first partner in crime. Me. I was your mistake. The son who came back from the dead so you could have a second chance just as much as he could. Damian. He's your actual son. Your responsibility. We all have 'special' places in that stone heart of yours."

Bruce gives a ghost of a laugh, then sighs.

"Have you ever told Tim how much you rely on him? Ever said 'Thank you' for bringing you back from the edge? He needs the reassurance."

Bruce shakes his head slowly as he hangs it. "Where do you think he's going?" Way to change the topic Bruce....

"I don't know." And you really don't.


End file.
